


People Watch

by SeeYouThen67



Series: Some Strings Attached [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Writer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeYouThen67/pseuds/SeeYouThen67
Summary: Castiel is a writer and he's searching for inspiration, perhaps this gorgeous stranger is just what he needs.





	People Watch

Every Friday, at noon, Castiel sat down on the same bench and observed. He called it ‘People Watch,’ he watched with fascination as people hurried along down the busy sidewalk, running towards something, or away. Some with a sprint in their step and delight in their smile. Others moved slowly, at ease or in distress. His favorite people to see however, were the kind that walked proudly, with a certain strut in their walk, a mischievous smile on their face.

He had a bit of a writer's block on his hands. So far he'd written exactly one word,

_The._

He needed a change, but he didn't know where to find it.  

Today was the day.

A flurry of flannel and a chuckle. That was all Castiel saw the first time he saw him. It had only been a small peek but that night Cas had inspiration, he wrote more than he had in months. The second day he caught a glimpse of light brown hair. The third he saw a strong jaw. The fourth, vibrant green eyes. Finally on the fifth day Castiel saw the mystery man’s full face. _And it was glorious._ Castiel stared at the man until he lost him in the crowd.

Later that night Cas re-read what he had written during People Watch, in between the pages of his notebook was a scrap of paper and Cas's heart soared.

_ Dear, blue-eyed writer, _

_ I’ve caught you staring and I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner with me? Or just call me, 1-866-907-3235 _

_ -Dean Winchester _

And after 9 years of being married to Dean, Cas still carries the note in his wallet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
